pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SlushyBurger
Hello! Hello! I'm Wikidude1234, I'll be happy to work with you! --I'm not just a dude, i'm a Wikidude. 03:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Accepted I accept your apology. Dark Traveler (talk) 20:48, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Argh *Facepalm* Why did I have to do that? Argh. Dark Traveler (talk) 01:44, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you're in the top 19! Congrationalations! :D ^Okamiblossom^ Annoying Wow, you're annoying. You're just like the admins here! You think you can do anythingg and threat all the other users to do what you want. Nice try, Goldy. If banning me for your own purpose is a reason I can act like Daffy anytime I want for my own reasons. Not to mention you starting to get mad at me because I said stepped on your dog is irresponsible. The Looney Tunes Show Season 2 Rocked! (talk) 06:40, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Travis, let me be the most blunt person in the world: You are a prat. Since you're such an endlessly bratty and whiny idiot, you are eventually going to get banned by another administrator since nobody wants to listen to your garbage. You'll be gone from us and, since you're such a moron, nobody will be sorry. In fact, we'll be joyful. When in doubt, CRY FOR THY MOTHER! (Poptart) 20:44, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Maybe we Can Work on a Crossover Together! Hey SlushyBurger, I am a very, very creative fanon person. So I came up with a Phineas and Ferb/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover. Maybe that can make us a close relationship w/each other! I Like The Guardian Project. (Talk) Goodbye. Slushy, it has been a huge blessing to know you- you're filled with such godly wisdom and good advice. Your helpfulness will be missed, and you will never ''be forgotten. :) P.S. I would like to obtain your new FC. It has been an honor. ~Pea Bye Well.. Don't be too shy... If you ever wanna stop by. See ya, Slush. Be Prepared 01:24, January 27, 2013 (UTC) The Last Time we EVER Talk to Each Other... I'm so sad right now — What if we never see each other again? It's not like I can just walk right up to your face and talk to you in person — Oh. Wait... Anyway, ignore my sarcasm above. I'll be honest -- You were a -- And I know you've heard this a thousand times -- And it's even less of a compliment coming from your own brother -- Really helpful user. If you kept at it, you may have had a future as an admin. Okay, maybe I'm looking too far ahead. Point is, you were a helpful guy, and you will most certainly be missed. '''Farewell, Slushy.' Goodbye Slush... you were a great user, and we're all gonna miss you. I wish you would've found motivation to stay, but you didn't. So... goodbye, and maybe someday you'll be inspired to come back. :) And like Nan said, stop by sometime. I'd really like to get this wiki up-and-running again. *IzzyFan* Aw, they're blasting away at each other with really cute death rays! 02:41, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Real depressed now... I'm...gonna miss you, buddy. I didn't know you real well, but...yeah. You were a great user. One of the greatest I've had the honor to know. Here's hoping someday we can someday talk again. Goodbye, Slush. Good luck, and Godspeed. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'I've got a savior in my heart, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it...']] ''God loves me and I know it'' 02:59, January 27, 2013 (UTC) You done good. See you in the world. When in doubt, CRY FOR THY MOTHER! (Poptart) 03:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Farewells What can I say? You were easily one of the best users on this site and one of the few people that I've ever truly connected with. You cared about the wiki, quite a bit, and perhaps so than the rest of us. You leaving is yet another blow to this wiki, sadly. However, I wish you good luck in life. Dark Traveler (talk) 05:56, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Wait, have you returned? Dark Traveler (talk) 02:21, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Warning Re: Warning I'm so sorry, I guess I never looked at the rules. Please forgive me Phineasnferb (talk) 00:06, March 28, 2013 (UTC)Thanks Mario, but the princess is in another castle! Oh Hi You might know me from Goldy, Nan or other old members. I haven't been here for a while (and not planning to come back for another extended stay) but I have governed this place a long long time ago. Nice to see that they have selected a new board of active admins. If you need any technical help with the wiki leave a message on my talk page (but expect quite late replies) Good to have you around PnF Fanon. ...Am I really this isolated from the PnF community already... i wanna give a big thanks to u cuz ur edit on phineas kart 7 made the page even better there where stuff missing that i put in other than that thanks for the edit -Ada890 (talk) 22:15, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Umm Slushy Burger,I just want you to say sorry to you and your siblings about that insane incident that happen 6 months ago which cause you and your siblings to get grounded from the computer. I'm very sorry I've done that, I was so immature and pathetic to do that I know it's takes so long to apologize but I was afraid whether your emotions are going to mad or somewhat sad when I apologize to you. I don't care if I get spread all to the blogs of this website the important thing I apologize to you -- I'm a Truth Detector'' 01:17, October 13, 2013 (UTC)